1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packing bag, and more particularly to a vacuum sealing bag, wherein air can be completely extracted from the vacuum sealing bag so as to pack the item in the vacuum sealing bag in a vacuum manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
Vacuum packing bags are commonly used for sealedly packing an item, such as food or cloth, such that the item can be packed in a vacuum manner. A conventional vacuum packing bag comprises two bag panels overlappedly mounted edges to edges to form a storing chamber such that when the item is disposed in the storing chamber, a vacuuming device is arranged to connect to the vacuum packing bag to extract the air within the storing chamber.
Accordingly, since the air within the storing chamber is extracted, the vacuum packing bag provides a vacuum environment for the item to minimize the size of the item and prevent the growth of bacterial. For example, the volume of the cloth can be minimized by extracting the air therefrom for easily storage. Another usage for the storing chamber is to pack the food such that when the air is extracted from the vacuum packing bag, the food is preserved to prevent the growth of bacterial.
However, the conventional vacuum packing bag has a major drawback that the air cannot be completely extracted from the storing chamber. Due to the irregular shape of the item, a certain amount of air is trapped within a corner or between the bag panel and the item during vacuuming. It is difficult for the user to remove the air bubble within the storing chamber while the air bubble is formed between the bag panels in an air sealed manner. Therefore, it is unsafe to preserve the food once the air is stayed within the storing chamber. In other words, the vacuum packing bag cannot achieve its original function to pack the item in a vacuum manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,422, owned by Kristen, discloses an improved vacuum packing bag which comprises two bag panels defining the storing chamber therebetween wherein a plurality of protuberances having a waffle shaped formed on one of the bag panels to define a plurality of intercommunicating channels in such a manner that the air within the storing chamber can be extracted through the intercommunicating channels to prevent the air bubble forming between the bag panels.
However, due to the waffle shaped protuberances, the air will be extracted from the storing chamber turbulently along the intercommunicating channels. Therefore, the time required for completely extracting the air will be substantially prolonged. In addition, another bag panel without the protuberances will seal on the surface of the item such that air bubble will formed between the surface of the item and the bag panel.